


Can I Have This Dance?

by breakatake



Series: Jamilton one-shot series [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awh, Fluff, Kisses, Love, M/M, More Fluff, Oops, SO MUCH FLUFF, Slow Dancing, alex cant dance, alexander loves his boyfriend, at 3 AM, giggles, idk ?, in their kitchen, lots of them - Freeform, lovey dovey shit, slow songs, so cute, sort of a song fic, thomas thinks it’s cute, why won’t they just get married already ugh, yes alexa is a character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 10:49:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17343935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakatake/pseuds/breakatake
Summary: Alexander wanted to slow dance, but Thomas knows he’ll stomp all over his toes.





	Can I Have This Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> i was in need of some fluff also yes it’s named after that song from hsm3

It was 3 in the morning, and Alexander wouldn’t stop begging Thomas to dance with him.  _No,_ he didn’t wake him up. They were watching disney movies for  _hours_ because they were having a night-in date night. They were snuggled up with a bunch of blankets since about 7 pm and their phones were on the dining table, on do not disturb so they’d only ring if they had a call from somebody important. They hadn’t had a night in in a long time, due to their crazy class schedules, finals, and jobs. But Thomas was  _begging_ Alexander to put his laptop down for  _one day,_ and Alexander agreed, but only because he missed Thomas more than he’d like to admit.

“Baby, _please?”_ Alexander whined and he climbed on his lap, pouting and giving his best puppy eyes. He knew Thomas would eventually give in if he used puppy eyes on him, they’ve been together since freshman year of high school, and the puppy eyes  _still_ worked. Or maybe Thomas just didn’t like to hear him complain. Whichever one it was, Alexander was satisfied. 

Thomas gave him a look, that basically called him stupid. “You only want to dance because we just watched high school musical 3, baby, and you can’t dance to save your life.” Thomas deadpanned, raiding an eyebrow at Alexander and resting his hands on his hips. 

Alexander whined again and leaned in to kiss him on the lips gently. When Thomas complied, Alexander rugged away and pulled him off of the couch, yelling “Alexa, play  _From the Ground Up_ by Dan and Shay!”

”Sweetheart-“

”Hush.” Alexander put his finger up to Thomas’ lips as the song started to play and he put one hand on Thomas’ shoulder and let Thomas take his other hand. Alexander smiled up at his boyfriend who just rolled his eyes and leaned down to press a soft and sweet kiss to his lips. 

_Grandma and grandpa painted a picture, of 65 years and one little house. More than a memory, more than saying I do. Kiss you goodnights and I love yous._

”I’m surprised that your  _very Southern_ grandparents want us to get married.” Alexander laughed softly, accidentally stepping on Thomas’ toe and mumbling “sorry”

Thomas just shook his head and rested his forehead on Alexander’s. Honestly, Thomas was more than surprised. His grandparents were ecstatic when he mentioned that he and Alexander were together, but he told them four years after they started dating. They wondered why he didn’t tell them from the start, and Thomas was shocked that they even supported it. “Honestly, me too.” Thomas laughed softly and he kissed his nose. “But, not until after we graduate and stuff.” Thomas stated and Alexander agreed, accidentally stepping on his toe again. 

“Sorry, again.” Alexander laughed softly and he squeezed Thomas’ hand, who rolled his eyes in response. 

_We’ll build this love from the ground up, for worse or for better._

”We’re practically married anyways, honey.” Thomas laughed and he pulled Alexander closer to his body, swaying them back and forth and taking in the sweet moment between them two. 

Alexander giggled and looked up at hi s boyfriend with a loving expression. “I’ll buy you hair products for the rest of our days.” Alexander sang out, sounding offkey and Thomas cringed. 

“Gross.”

”You’re gross.”

”No you.” Thomas giggled and kissed him slowly and deeply as they continued to sway to the sound of the music. Thomas had his eyes closed as they listened to the song, and then it finished softly. Alexander perked up and shouted “Alexa!”, startling Thomas and making him groan. “Play  _Take The World_ by Johnnyswim!” Alexa repeated the command before the song started softly playing and Alexander grinned up at him.

Alexander started to sway, but just stepped on Thomas’ toe again and Thomas groaned and lifted him up to make him stand on his toes. “You can’t dance, just stand on my toes.” Thomas rolled his eyes and Alexander grinned, kissing Thomas’ jaw.

”Am I gonna have to stand on your toes when we get married and have our first dance?” he giggled with a blush on his face and Thomas laughed softly and nodded.

”Probably.”

Alexander laughed as Thomas tilted him backwards, holding him by the small of his back as he leaned down to press a sweet kiss to his lips. Alexander let out a soft, dazed sigh against his lips as Thomas stood him back up, keeping him on his toes. 

_‘Cause they can write stories, and they can sing songs,_

_but they don’t make fairytales sweeter than ours._

Alexander softly sang the lyrics to Thomas, keeping his eyes closed and his lips close to Thomas’, their lips brushing every time Alexander said a word. Thomas smiled sleepily and stroked Alexander’s hip with his thumb.

”I love you, sweetheart.” Alexander mumbled and pressed a passionate, but soft and gentle kiss to his lips. 

“I love you too, my sweet boy.” Thomas whispered back, hugging Alexander close to his body. 

Thomas kept his arms around Alexander’s waist, lifting him up and Alexander hooked his legs around Thomas’ middle as Thomas continued to sway them until the song was over. Alexander buried his face into Thomas’ neck and he yawned softly, kissing it.

”Let’s go brush, and get to bed, okay my love?” Thomas suggested and Alexander nodded and kept himself close to Thomas. 

Thomas carried his boyfriend to the bathroom, setting him down on the ground so they could brush their teeth. As Alexander looked at Thomas through the mirror in the bathroom, sleepy and fond eyes met his own. Alexander brushes for about 3 minutes before spitting and rinsing his mouth and he patted Thomas’ butt before heading into the bedroom and taking off his shirt, putting on one of Thomas’ big hoodies and then he took off his pants, leaving him in his boxer briefs. He hopped into bed and yawned, stretching as he waited for Thomas. Thomas stripped down to his boxers and he crawled into bed with Alexander, facing him. Thomas gently brushed Alexander’s hair from his face and kissed his forehead softly and sweetly. Alexander traced his fingers across Thomas’ chest and kissed it, then proceeded to snuggle close to Thomas.

Alexander smiled, his heart swelling at the thought of falling asleep like this for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> i watched a game play on super mario sunshine almost the whole time while writing this but this is soft


End file.
